The convenience of an imaging device integrated within a handheld electronic device has spurred advancement of technology to improve digital image quality within small form factor constraints. Specifically, there have been significant advancements in image resolution, moving lenses, autofocus features and dual lens systems providing optical zoom capabilities. Yet smart phone cameras have been optically limited due to the constraints of the compact format. To some extent the space constraints have been dealt with by folding the optical path to provide longer focal lengths and larger images. See, for example, U.S. 2016/0231540 which discloses use of folded optics to provide a telephoto lens system compatible with space constraints of a smart phone. There is continued demand for improved designs that enhance the versatility of mobile phone cameras and also improve the image quality of lens systems within the constraints of small form factor cameras.